Trapped in an Avalanche
by Sohmachi
Summary: A new girl has walked into Avalanche, and has been assigned a mission; to get any kind of information out of him as possible. But when they fall in love whats going to happen? Story on Reno's strong hatred for Cloud. Please RR! OI! CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Prologue

--  
  
alright guys, here's something I just started writing. Please do not ask where it's coming from. Haha. =P see you later.  
  
--  
  
Trapped in an Avalanche: Prologue  
  
Reno smirked. What was he doing here? It was his day off, or the day he planned off, but he was still stuck in his office waiting for someone. Yet he couldn't help but think about her. 'It's actually funny,' he thought while smiling. Suddenly he turned around to see a girl standing in the hallway of his office.  
  
"Reno. I think it's about time we discuss this problem of yours." Her voice was filled with some type of professional confidence.  
  
He looked at her up and down, from head to toe. She was really a piece of work when he thought about it. Clear skin, yet brown, locks of curly hair down past her shoulders, splashes of blue and green throughout her whole body, even her already colorful dark auburn hair. And yet the name proved correct, she was heavenly. But Reno knew why she was here, he knew why all girls ended up in his office, every single one.  
  
'It wasn't usual to see such a polished whore.' He had to admit, the length of her light blue skirt, and the neck of her pale green shirt, showed no signs of a whore. But then again, Reno didn't really know if she was a whore or not. For all he new, this girl loved him and he loved her back. Reno shook his head, he was a Turk, and this girl sounded like she was talking business, and that was exactly the way it should go. ..Yet he couldn't ignore the past two weeks he spent with her.  
  
"And what kind of problem is this Urania?" No girl had ever got him thinking this much, not even Elena. Someone he had worked with for years, but then again he knew her more as a sister. And Tifa, that whore didn't get him thinking like this either, although she was deadly hot. Reno sighed and looked out the window. He didn't know why she was here and he wanted to find out, but at the same time he didn't want to. Never had this come up in the mind of a Turk.  
  
Urania walked towards him but sat on his desk instead. If she was going to get any information for AVALANCHE she knew she had to take things slow. But that was the problem lately they had gotten close, too close. Going out to dinner, moonlit walks, hot chocolate in the middle of the night. But they had never made contact. Sure, a little kiss on the cheek, holding of hands, snuggling by the fire, but Urania knew if he were to open his mouth, there needed to be more.  
  
She couldn't hurt him though. You see, the truth was Urania loved him and Reno loved her. But neither of them knew that. It had only been two weeks since either of them met one another, but they had gotten so close, something both of them knew. She knew AVALANCHE depended on her for certain information. At the moment, she didn't care, this was his and her time, and if Reno truly loved her, or had any emotion at all he would protect her. Urania smiled.  
  
It was a beautiful smile that most men would die for, even Reno knew that because he had done so himself. Something he didn't regret, which scared him even more.  
  
"You're holding back." Urania whispered. She walked up to him and sat on his lap, holding him at the same time.  
  
Reno dropped his Nightstick and looked into her eyes, wondering what lay behind them, but then his eyes looked towards her lips. But he knew one thing for sure, heaven lay behind both.  
  
He didn't want to do it, but Reno did, and he had to admit, it was good. Everything about it, the timing, the feeling of her lips, everything. But he had to do more, within two weeks he had met the most beautiful girl in his life. The only perfect woman he had laid his eyes on. So he did.  
  
His room and office were adjoined, proving to be of much help at this time. While still embracing one another in the kiss he carried her onto his bed. And sure enough, as her shirt began to slip off, he held back no longer.  
  
--  
  
YAY!! I think it worked out pretty good! Well.. what do you think? Yeah yeah, I made some changes... Sheesh. Hahaha. So not to ruin anything.. hoo hum.. I'll be off to write chapter uno! Yay! Please please please review!  
  
-- 


	2. Chapter One

--  
  
Heylo again guys! Thanks to those who reviewed! Very very very pleased with reviews! No flames! Yayy! Anyways.. here it is..  
  
--  
  
Trapped in an Avalanche: Chapter One  
  
Cloud looked up as the bar door opened, to only see an anonymous face pass by. "I wonder where Urania is. We haven't seen her in two days." He looked down at Red who lay calmly on the floor.  
  
Red was always a bit interesting; calm, understanding, and dependable. But today he wore a different face; worried, possibly a bit aggravated, and restless. Yes, Cloud was right, Urania hadn't been around since two days ago when Aeris dropped her off at the Shinra Building.  
  
But he couldn't ignore how independent Urania usually was. There was a possibility she had found something interesting, and wouldn't get back until she had the whole story. But in truth Red seriously doubted that, he looked back up to Cloud.  
  
"Have you asked Aeris?" He replied with bit of dullness in his eyes. He knew Urania was on a tough mission, and by herself at the moment. Red also knew that she was in a Shinra Building full of Avalanche's so called enemies, but it wasn't just Urania he was worried about. What about Cosmo Canyon?  
  
Ever since they had found a new way to crack Shinra's entrance, he had been stuck doing absolutely nothing. Which usually didn't bother him, but what bothered him most was that the Canyon was being left in the hands of an outsider, claiming to be one of the members of the Shiva Corporation. "If you need help, we can guarantee you'll get some." Red knew it sounded silly, and he had to admit it was a bit foolish but he agreed to let one of them watch the Canyon.  
  
Nikita. One of the village elders said they knew her personally and insisted she watch the Canyon. Red just shook his head, he knew to trust the village elders, and if this is what they wanted, so be it.  
  
"Oi, Aeris." Cloud put his head up and yelled across to a nearby table where Tifa, Vincent, Cid, and Tifa sat.  
  
He knew Aeris wasn't going to shout so he allowed her some time to walk up to him. "Yes Cloud?" She showed complete curiosity to why Cloud had wanted to talk to her.  
  
"Have you heard from Urania lately?"  
  
Aeris looked up and furrowed her brow, while biting the inside of her lip. It had been awhile, but she knew better than to worry. Urania was a trustful girl, and she had a reason for wanting to help Avalanche.  
  
She remembered entering Tifa's bar and sitting down next to a perfect stranger, with green and blue tips on auburn hair. The stranger looked her up and down a few times before setting eyes onto her rod, then walked up to her.  
  
At once they engaged in conversation about Shinra and how they had killed Urania's Uncle; the only part of her family she had left, or she treasured. Aeris showed sympathy for her and lead her to the hideout.  
  
/// "What the hell were you think when you brought her here?" Barret looked down at her as Urania sat quietly behind them. Aeris knew he wasn't mad, so she answered calmly.  
  
"She wants to help us and avenge her uncle." She looked at Cloud, who only looked away.  
  
"Hell no, I ain't doing it." Barret just folded his arms miserably and looked at Urania.  
  
"Barret, she only wants to do what the rest of you are doing. I'd say her reason is just as good as the rest of ours." Aeris looked at every face in Avalanche and rolled her eyes. "So you're just going to throw her out like that?"  
  
This time Red got up and walked next to Aeris facing Barret, knowing that he could have possibly been causing trouble. "I believe Aeris has a point, what do you think Barret?" Everyone's eyes slowly drifted to Barret to sighed and unfolded his arms, holding his head.  
  
"Fine fine. But you!" Aeris moved out of the way as Barret pointed his fused arm at Urania. "..just keep your ass safe. Got it?" He slowly walked towards her, arm still pointed up.  
  
Cloud stood up, the last thing he needed and wanted was Barret to get pissed at Aeris then result in this. "Well?" Barret was less then three feet away from her now.  
  
"Got it." Urania only cocked her head up and raised an arched brow, crossing the line of her usual behavior. But when someone is pissed in your face, she was never happy, and someone was usually pissed in her face.  
  
"Sheesh, what was that about?" Cid stretched out on the Inn bed. Since Cloud was running low on gil he only rented out two rooms, one for the girls, one for the guys.  
  
Barret looked up at him and grunted, after a while he finally replied. "I just don't trust her that's all." He grunted again and slid lower into his chair.  
  
Cloud only rolled his eyes. She could probably come of some use since Shinra didn't know about her, but he didn't know if she could act. That would prove to be a problem if she couldn't hide her emotions. "Whatever, just get your asses to sleep. I'd say we have a lot of planning to do tomorrow."  
  
Cid began to laugh while looking at Red. "Like what? Getting a leash for Barret?"  
  
"Oh shut your ass up." Barret rolled his eyes and looked at Cloud who was full of laughter.  
  
"Just go to sleep. Someone turn the lights off." He looked at Barret, but before Barret could stand up Red flicked the switch off with his tail.  
  
Before the lights turned off Cloud made a mental note to tell Aeris everything the next morning.  
  
///  
  
Aeris only shrugged while still biting the inside of her lip. She decided it was about time she said something optimistic. "She's probably found something interesting, so don't worry about. Urania should be back in a couple of days."  
  
Cloud began to grumble then took a swish of brandy. "Hah, that's what she said a couple of days ago."  
  
"That what are you so worried about?" Red looked up from his perch.  
  
Cloud looked down at him and shook his head. Oh whatever, suppose they're right? "Fine fine, but if she's not back within two more days, then we go out looking for her. Cheers?"  
  
Everyone rose their glasses and tilted their heads back, another day had gone back filled with mysteries.  
  
--  
  
well, its not exactly what I would call much.. but buah hah! Interesting chapter later. Well.. kind of.. I dunno. Hahaha. Just please tune in! and review!!  
  
-- 


	3. Chapter Two

--  
  
note note on Lahnna's newest flame: wow! That's quite a lot of words to explain a Mary Sue, and boy I wouldn't be talking if I didn't have any stories posted. ( Good Day.  
  
--  
  
Trapped in an Avalanche: Chapter Two  
  
Three weeks later.  
  
Vincent looked around the bar to see Avalanche huddled around everywhere; it seemed to him that the group was forming little clicks within themselves. Of course, he had to admit he didn't care for it much, but it was quite interesting observing his fellow comrades.  
  
Vincent took pleasure in doing this often, he glanced towards the bar door to see Cloud and Aeris huddled up in a corner. Possibly talking about Urania, but that he seriously doubted. Vincent could tell Tifa wasn't far behind them. She was sitting on a table next to Barret, constantly looking over her shoulder at Cloud, something that only bugged the shit out of Yuffie.  
  
Red and Cait had taken refuge outside, on the porch, away from all the smoking and chit chat, which Vincent thought was a bit funny because Cait was a talker and Red usually didn't care less. He watched as many covered their ears as two drunken voices vibrated throughout the room, Yuffie and Cid had gotten drunk and were playing around with Tifa's new karaoke machine.  
  
He thought it was kind of funny that one day, some kid just knocks on his coffin and he ends up in a shit dump like this one, full of drunk people. Worst of all, they couldn't do a damn thing until Urania showed up with some information. All she had told them so far was who the President was, a few codes into the building, and who was in the Turks, even Vincent could tell them that. But still, they didn't have anything to do and Urania seemed to be enjoying herself. But Vincent had a feeling it wasn't just because she was finally getting the chance to avenge her father.  
  
Every night for the last five weeks, Vincent had snuck off to see where Urania was off to. And every night for the last five weeks Reno picked her up from the usual spot and took her elsewhere. He knew that if Urania was doing her job correctly she needed to circulate the whole building, instead of one man. On many occasions had Vincent brought it up to Cloud, who insisted Urania knew what she was doing, but he knew at this rate, she was likely to get herself killed.  
  
Suddenly a gunshot rung throughout the streets outside, Vincent ignored it. There were a lot of gangs that took to the streets at night, and no one really knew what happened when two of them met. Everyone else ignored it too, figuring if it was important Red would have said something.  
  
Red looked at the fallen figure on the ground a few streets from the porch. Who was the person who had killed her? He swore it was Nikita. But there was no one else with her vibrant red hair, or her blue crystal eyes. Red shook his head and returned to his senses, running back into the bar to warn the others.  
  
"Cloud! Over here! Come on!" Red flung the door opened with his tail and yelled inside. Cloud took a reassuring glance at everyone in Avalanche except at Cid and Yuffie, took a final swig and ran outside, a majority of the team following him.  
  
"Get your asses back in here!" Barret looked at Cid and Yuffie on the ground in a miserably heap, drunk alright. He rolled his eyes, typical, just typical, leave me here to clear the crap. Slowly he pulled up Cid and helped him find his balance. Barret handed him his spear, then looked at Yuffie. He only shrugged and threw her over his shoulder, then slowly made his way out the door, Cid at his side.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Urania!" Aeris was the first to rush to the body and observe what had happened. Cloud only saw her put her face to the side, until the rest of the team was next to her.  
  
"How the hell did this happen?!" Cloud looked down at Urania's body and bent down next to it in total shock.  
  
Cait stood across from Cloud, examining Urania's head with a cringe. "With a gun."  
  
Cloud shook his head and look at Cait unnerved. What an idiot. He knew he was an idiot sometimes, but damn Cait just didn't know when to stop. He knew he was just annoyed because something like this happened when all was going well, but still Cait had a tendency to do things like that sometimes. Cloud looked up as Red walked towards him. It gave him a spooky appearance when he walked out of the shadows at night.  
  
"Nikita." Red looked down at her frail body, concentrating. He closed his eyes and pictured her in his head. It was her alright, unless she had an identical to the very last mole twin.  
  
Aeris furrowed her brow and turned her head to Red. "Wasn't she the person you left in charge of Cosmo Canyon? I though you said Jin knew her personally?" She looked around to receive nods from Tifa, Barret, and surprisingly Vincent.  
  
"Maybe that is the matter of the problem." Vincent looked down at Red, they had always been rather close. Being able to have a mutual understanding with one another came to be a big help for the team.  
  
He began to circle his group of friends, constantly looked around until he began to speak again. "Possibly Jin is working for Shinra and maybe Urania wasn't doing such a great job herself, as I have brought up a few times." Vincent looked at Cloud who only shook his head.  
  
"But how does that explain Nikita?" Cloud took a deep breath, he had expected something like this to happen, but he didn't think that it would happen in such a rush.  
  
Vincent followed his arms and looked at the ground, he had a good point. But still, they had no background on Nikita whatsoever, so it was too early to say. "What was the Corporation she was working for, Red?"  
  
"The Shiva Corporation."  
  
Vincent only shrugged and walked back towards the shadows. "If you ask me, sounds like Shinra has found a way to get under our skin - even with our eyes open."  
  
--  
  
well there ya go! Dun dun dun! BOOM! Well anyways, theres the next chapter. I already have the third chapter, and to tell you the truth this probably wont be a very long fanfic, but hey.. whatever. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Please please please review! No flames please! They embarrass you. ^_~  
  
-- 


	4. Chapter Three

--  
  
Marie: dun dun dun.. what lay ahead!?!?!  
  
Chibi Reno runs around flailing little arms  
  
Marie: Err.. no, not that. But anyways.. you have just reached the climax of the STORY! ..kinda sorta.  
  
Reno lovers [like me!]: AWW...  
  
--  
  
Trapped in an Avalanche: Chapter Two  
  
One week after Urania's death.  
  
Reno stepped up onto the mountain range and looked down at the waterfall below him. He could remember it like it was yesterday. As a matter of fact, he could remember a lot of things like it was yesterday, but she was different. You can't go to heaven once and forget what it looked like. It was one of those things that you dwelt on your whole life.  
  
He could remember what she was wearing that day, a pale green shirt and a light blue skirt; her usual attire, but he could remember another small detail - she was wearing his jacket. A pain shot through his body. Reno could remember every bit and piece of her, the tiny mole on the border of her lips, the gleam in her eyes, her warm smile, the flow of her hair through the midnight wind. He could remember every bit and piece of why he wanted to kill that son of a bitch so bad.  
  
Reno had met Urania six weeks ago, and she had told him everything. He could still her hear voice ringing through his ears.  
  
"Please Reno please please PLEASE! Don't let me go back to them! They'll kill me! I know.. I know I was supposed to be spying on you Reno! But Reno! I can't just tell them everything you've told me! I love you Reno, please don't let this happen to me. Please? Please." She tugged on his arm with tears in her eyes before dropping to the ground.  
  
Ahh yes. It was a shame when he thought about, and he thought about it all the time. To tell the truth, he trusted Cloud to protect her, and he failed miserably. She died without telling them anything, and quite frankly Urania knew everything that an outsider knew about Shinra. Sure she told them little things, like who was in charge and who was in the Turks, but to him that was nothing. It was useless. So she died for no damn cause at all. Reno clutched onto his Nightstick harder, looking into the lake below him, kicking a few rocks into the waterfall.  
  
He reached into his pocket and took out a gleaming diamond ring, then began to laugh. Reno could still remember every moment of that day. It went something along the lines of this.  
  
///  
  
Reno could fell a wave of anger washing over him, but when he looked into her eyes it all melted away. When Urania had told him that, he walked away quickly, knowing that someone could be watching them. She followed him and fell her to knees looking up to him.  
  
"Please Reno, I love you." Reno thought he could hear her teardrops falling to the ground now, slowly he stopped in his tracks.  
  
It took him awhile to think about it but then he turned around and looked at her. He took note of how beautiful she was and walked up to her, squatting directly in front of Urania. They sat there in silence for a little while until Reno slyly took his hand and gently lifted up her chin. This would be a lot easier to say if they were looking eye to eye. But little did he know, they weren't the only ones there.  
  
Nikita happened to be walking past when she heard those very valuable words. She suddenly saw Reno, one of those Turks, another part of the Shinra Corporation. They were no different from Shiva. Shiva was just an undercover Shinra Force, along with many other organizations. But something caught her eye, he seemed very out of character, almost insanely out of character. In the cold of the night, with a crying woman, squatting on the ground, Nikita knew if this would end to her benefits.  
  
With one more look around Nikita hid behind a bush to watch what would happen between Reno and this mysterious girl. Sadly, she couldn't make much out of her, only the interesting patterns of her hair.  
  
Reno looked into her eyes for a few more moments then breathed deeply. "Marry me then."  
  
Urania began to look down, she knew Reno loved her, but she knew this was going too far. Five weeks? But she knew she loved him right? But what had she just done? Thrown herself upon the altar of Avalanche sacrifice? For a little ''him and me'' time? But how was it any different than before? It wasn't - to her.  
  
She began to giggle, the giggle that Reno had grown to love and cherish. Urania took his hand and threw herself into his arms.  
  
Reno could remember almost falling back but holding her tightly and standing up, one of those sickly cute details that made the experience even more worthwhile.  
  
Suddenly she looked into his eyes, only a few inches away from his face and began to kiss him. That was the second to the last kiss that Reno could remember getting from her.  
  
Urania unlocked the kiss as Reno looked down at his watch. "What do you say you go back one more night and I pick you up tomorrow?" He went back to his earlier position, holding her around the waist.  
  
She began to bite the inside of her mouth but smiled once again. "Can we run away together?" Without the tone of professional confidence that Reno remember from so long ago.  
  
Reno smiled as they touched foreheads, freezing in that position for a little while. "Anything you want." He could hear her giggling again.  
  
"Alrightee then. Off I go." Urania unlatched and began to walk off, before he could follow after her.  
  
"Urania! Wait!" Reno ran towards her and she waited patiently for him.  
  
"You forgot something." He could feel a slight smirk upon his face.  
  
Urania began to check her pockets and purse, then looked up puzzled. "Like what?"  
  
Reno had no answer for that, in truth he only wanted to see her a little more before she left, so he kissed her. That was the last kiss that Reno could even remember cherishing.  
  
Before she walked off, Reno slipped a diamond ring into one of his jacket pockets. There, so she did forget something. As she walked off into the night Reno turned around and walked towards his car, wearing a smile this time.  
  
The whole time behind her bush, Nikita sat watching and listening, and the more she sat watching and listening the more pissed she became. Avalanche?! The girl Reno wants to marry is a girl who is doing undercover spy work for Avalanche? DISGUSTING! PITYFUL! She began to grit her teeth.  
  
"God Reno, you need a new girl." And it turned out that would be his last option, Nikita reached into her purse for her shotgun.  
  
Urania had started walking about ten minutes ago, and she could already see the bar a few streets down. It was late at night so she could move freely, doing as many twists and twirls she wanted. But Urania couldn't stop herself, how could anyone stop herself in her position?  
  
In a few months, Urania was going to marry the hottest, most adorable, understanding, and funny guy alive! Everything she wanted and needed! But the greatest thing was she knew he cherished her just as much. How could anyone stop her now? Just then, Nikita stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Urania heard a gunshot and a pain gushing out of her stomach. Her breaths became short as she cupped her hands at her bellybutton. Urania ignored the woman walking towards her. Instead she looked down and gasped, someone had shot her in the stomach, and now she was fiddling with the bullet.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. Now, now little girl, what was it again? Ahh yes, Uranus." Nikita wore a smirk while circling the hopeless girl beneath her.  
  
Urania began to grit her teeth, making it even harder to breathe. She could feel her energy draining quickly now. "Unless you have a speech impediment, the name is Urania."  
  
Nikita took the end of her gun and slammed it into the girl's right temple. Who tumbled into the ground in a bloody pile of rags and organs.  
  
Pain was thrown throughout her whole body, Urania felt her head pounding and her heart stopping. But she knew she only had a few minutes left to live, and she wasn't about to not die fighting. It was one of those things that Reno had taught her. She found strength to say her last word. "Bitch."  
  
Nikita spun around and stared at Urania, who was trying to get herself back up. "What, did you say?"  
  
Suddenly Urania kicked out a leg and tripped Nikita. She smiled, who was the one falling to the ground this time? She began to kick at Nikita's face furiously until Nikita took grab of both of her legs. Urania fell back exhausted with even more blood flowing out of her stomach.  
  
"Don't you ever!!" Nikita stood up on top of Urania's stomach, she could hear Urania gasping for breath, tears streaming down the sides of her face. She began to smile as Urania helplessly began to throw punches at her legs.  
  
She began to chuckle looking down at Urania. Nikita was heartless, so she would never understand marriage, or love, or any other kinds of crap like that. But she figured this was just going to be another phase of training for Reno. Lucky he has me to clean up his crap, the kind of thing a girl like Nikita would say. This time she burst out into a madman's laugh and opened her arms up to the sky, palms up. Nikita settled down and began to smirk, glancing down at Urania once more.  
  
"You know how they say it's best to put little helpless animals out of their misery? Well it's good to know I've done my good deed for the day." She shot three more rounds into Urania's head before running off laughing to herself madly.  
  
--  
  
Marie cries and grabs Chibi Reno, who looks around puzzled.  
  
Please leave reviews! Thanks for reading!  
  
-- 


End file.
